Her Secret Past
by BonesFan12
Summary: Brennan has a secret about her life as a teenager. What will Booth do when he finds out?
1. The Game Plan

_Author's Note: This story just came to me a couple of days before I got my account here. I don't know why, but it did. Have fun! Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer.  
_

_Disclaimer:I only own the storyline_

* * *

Everyone was stuck in the Jeffersonian due to a gas explosion. They had been there for about a week now and everyone was getting restless. Angela, being her normal self, was trying to find a way to get Booth and Brennan together. I was the only thing she could think of doing in a lab, besides drawing faces of dead people, which got pretty creeping after a while. She was lying in a sleeping bag next to Hodgins.

"I've got it!" Angela said in a soft scream, careful not to wake anybody but Hodgins.

Hodgins jumped awake. "Wha… Ange, what is it this time?"

Angela squealed and smiled. She got up and ran to her purse. Hodgins watched her with curious eyes as she pulled a picture out of her wallet.

"What's that?" Hodgins asked her, trying to sneak a peek at the picture she kept hidden up against her shirt.

"That," she said pointing with her free hand towards the blank side of the photo, "Is a way to get Booth and Brennan together. I'm going to need your help to set up the game."

Hodgins groaned. Of course, he should have known what was in her hand. She had been up to this for years.

"We're going to play a game about secrets. Each person has to have a secret revealed about them, but they don't get to choose what it is. When it's Brennan's turn, I'll show this picture. Booth is bound to say something!"

Hodgins still hadn't seen the picture. "What is it, Angie?"

Angela smiled sneakily and shook her head. "Nobody sees it until tomorrow. Now go back to sleep"

Hodgins sighed and laid his head back down on his pillow.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!  
_


	2. Brennan's Secret

_Author's Note:Sorry for the secrets of everyone but Brennan. I was having writers block on what they could be, so I skipped the secrets of Angela and Cam. Besides that, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer:I only own the storyline_

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Alright everyone! Upsie-daisys! Time to play a game!" Angela was yelling from the platform, trying to get everyone out of their sleeping bags and into her plan. She heard groans coming from every angle.

"Five more minutes!" Booth yelled from his sleeping bag as he pulled the pillow over his head, trying to muffle the sound of Angela's screams.

"Let's go people!"

"What? Is this boot camp now?" Booth groaned as he got up and headed to the platform.

"Okay everyone," Angela said as soon as everyone was awake. "Here are the rules. We're going to go around in a circle. When it's your turn, someone else in the circle reveals a secret about you that only that person and you know. Get in a circle everyone!"

Hodgins rolled his eyes but participated. It could possibly be an interesting game.

"Hodgins is first, and I'm telling the secret." Angela smiled a teasing smile at Hodgins, who widened his eyes.

"Ange… I know what you're thinking, and stop it. Don't even start to…" But before he could finish Angela had already started.

"He played soccer in middle school!" Angela laughed.

There were a few giggles.

"Hodgins playing soccer? I'd like to see that sometime." Cam through a mocking smile at Hodgins.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Next please." Hodgins rolled his eyes at Angela.

"Fine! Next is Booth. Anyone?" Angela looked around.

"Oh, me!" Cam spoke up and Booth eyed her like she was a ghost. "When he was in high school football, he broke his nose."

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"He got beat up by the head cheerleader." Cam spoke and then started laughing, joined by everyone else, except Booth.

"Next!" Booth tried to push the game past him.

"I've got the next one. Brennan's turn." Angela couldn't hold back her smile. "Why don't I show you instead of tell you." She held out the picture.

"Oh my gosh!" Hodgins and Cam gasped.

Booth's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. "Wow…"

Brennan's cheeks went red.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!  
_


End file.
